Kingdom of Acorn
The Kingdom of Acorn is a powerful nation on the planet Mobius, and the main setting of Sonic the Hedgehog the TV series (SatAM) and its spin-off comic by Archie Comics. Until recently, the Kingdom of Acorn has been a monarchy, governed by the House of Acorn. The capital was Mobotropolis. For a time, it was conquered by Doctor Robotnik (along with the rest of the planet) and Mobotropolis was transformed into Robotropolis, although eventually Robotnik was overthrown and the House of Acorn reinstated. More recently, constitutional changes have led to the creation of a Council of Acorn. The Kingdom of Acorn is the largest of the free Mobian kingdoms on Mobius, and the last effective bastion of freedom and resistance for those fleeing the Eggman Empire. The Kingdom has endured for hundreds of years, surviving the Great War, Dr. Ivo Robotnik's coup d'état, the destruction of Mobotropolis and the Destruction of Knothole and all-out-war with Dr. Eggman. Its current capital is New Mobotropolis and its rulers are the members of the House of Acorn; its King currently being Elias Acorn, and the people-elected Council Of Acorn, the latter having been newly formed due to the efforts of the revolution started by Royal Army General Amadeus Prower, which effectively turned the Kingdom into the Republic of Acorn. History Foundations The Kingdom of Acorn formed under Alexander Acorn early in Mobius' history, after the insightful Mobian conceived of combining the talents of all Mobius' inhabitants for the betterment of all. Virtually all the intelligent species on Mobius agreed, the notable exceptions being the Echidnas, who were the most advanced race of Mobius and feared that sharing their knowledge would harm the other races, and the Overlanders, whose violent tendencies didn't sit well with the peaceful Mobians. Because of his inspired idea, the new nation was named the Kingdom of Acorn after Alexander's family, and Alexander himself was made the first king. The kingdom remained at peace through his reign and that of Theodore Acorn, though his reign would be stained with the death of his son Emerson Acorn due to a mishap involving the Overlander Paladin, leading to the Kingdom's ban on guns. (StH: #71, #72, #148 KtE: #12) The Great War Years The Rule of King Max Dismantling Restoration Kingdom of Knothole :''See: Kingdom of Knothole'' The Kingdom of Knothole was the reformed kingdom created after Robo Robotnik came to Mobius Prime and captured the rechristened Mobotropolis. Having had Mobotropolis' citizens all flee to the safety of Knothole and realizing it would be near impossible to retake Mobotropolis from Robo Robotnik, King Maximillian Acorn announced the formation of the Kingdom of Knothole to act as a safe haven for those opposed to the tyranny of Robo Robotnik. (StH: #75, #76, #78) Following Sonic the Hedgehog's disappearance and presumed death after the Xorda's attack on Mobius, the newly created Eggman Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Knothole and the Republic of Station Square. (StH: #125, #130) The Kingdom of Knothole was completely destroyed during the Destruction of Knothole by the Eggman Empire's Egg Fleet. However, its citizens were rescued shortly thereafter and moved to New Mobotropolis, which became the new capital and home of the Kingdom of Acorn. (StH: #175, #176, #177) Reform :''See: Republic of Acorn'' Following Knothole's Destruction at the hands of the Eggman Empire, Amadeus Prower became disappointed in the Kingdom of Acorn failing in its war with Dr. Eggman, while the Freedom Fighters appeared to be the ones making real progress in defeating him. Deciding it was time for political change, the Prowers began to conspire to have the Acorns removed from power and institute a democracy. (StH: #175, #177) Amadeus gave a speech which allowed him to gain the support of half of New Mobotropolis. However, his public speech also resulted in him being incarcerated. When Elias confronted him about his actions, Amadeus was quick to point out how the kingdom had been faltering in their war against Eggman, adding in how under the Kingdom of Acorn, they lost their original home (Mobotropolis), and then Knothole, and how living on Argentium showed him what a government by and for the people could truly do. Amadeus' words caused Elias to regain his old doubts about his ability to rule over his people. Later that day though, Maximillian Acorn came to Elias, assuring him that the Acorn family had ruled for a long time, and was to stay that way. That night, Miles and Rosemary broke Amadeus out of prison, intending to obtain their demands by force. As they tried to escape, Sonic came in and tried to stop them. Despite his own opinion to the contrary, Tails sided with his parents against Sonic, battling him while Amadeus and Rosemary headed to the palace. (StH: #178) Once there, Amadeus and Rosemary confronted Elias, demanding that he step down as king and meet their demands. However, Elias, fueled by his father's words, refused, leading him to duel Amadeus for the fate of the kingdom. Their duel was ultimately and mercifully ended when Princess Sally intervened and reprimanded them both for instigating a civil war. Realizing she was right, Elias and Amadeus made up and, together, reworked the Kingdom of Acorn into the Republic of Acorn, where Elias retained his position as king, but had the help of six other people elected by the people of the city as the Council of Acorn. Maximillian Acorn was the only person who wasn't pleased with this change, as he refused to speak to Elias after the news of the kingdom's reformation became public. (StH: #179) Category:Kingdoms Category:Mobius Locations